Happy Birthday Edward!
by Ashleopard
Summary: One-shot. Edward's 113th Birthday is here, and Bella puts together a special gift for him!


**Okay, obviously, it's Edward's 113****th**** Birthday! :D The day Twilight fans all over the world have been waiting for! I'm uploading this now so it'll be up by early Thursday morning if it takes 8 hours. So this is one of my first tries at smut and I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter stuff, so here goes nothing.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a long year. Between my wedding, Bella's 'death', Renesmee's birth, Jacob's imprinting, the Volturi threat, and the end of it all, I'd had many points where I could fish I could sleep. While I enjoyed being able to love my wife without ever becoming tired, there were days I wished I could fall asleep and wake up to find Bella asleep in my arms.

We were now attending school in Maine. Bella, Alice, Jacob and I were Sophomores. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were Juniors. Renesmee – my niece – was not attending school and definitely wouldn't until her rapid aging slowed down.

Jacob, with great pain, had said goodbye to both of the packs he had known and loved. The three wolves of the Black Pack had rejoined the Uley Pack, hence all the wolves were on the same telepathic circuit again. The Uley Pack kept us updated in the happenings around Forks; information about how Charlie was and all the werewolves we had more reluctantly left behind. I had to say, that Seth wasn't a bad kid.

Now, Jacob and I walked down a street in town. My Volvo had broken down. Rosalie wouldn't let me use hers, I wouldn't be caught anywhere near the Porsche (bad memories), I had better things to do then learn to ride Jasper's bike, Jacob's Rabbit was Jacob's, Bella was out taking a ride in her Ferrari, and Carlisle was at work. And Emmett was hunting out somewhere God knows where and for God knows why took his Jeep. Basically, Jacob and I had to walk to the nearest car dealership to pick up the pieces required for Rosalie to fix my beloved Volvo. Well, at least I knew Bella had a soft spot for it.

"So," Jacob was saying. He was walking slow for even a human. It irritated me greatly. Couldn't we at least speed walk? "How's life?"

"Honestly, Jacob?" I asked. I sighed heavily and pretended the air had some effect on my lungs. "It's the same as yours. People staring at us and thinking things I would rather not hear."

Jacob grinned a toothy grin. "I know telepathy isn't all it's cracked up to be, but why don't we make a game of it?"

I glanced at him quizzically. "Continue." This sounded interesting.

He pointed at the girl walking toward us. "I'll say what I think she's thinking and you'll tell me what she's really thinking. Every time I'm right I get to hug Renesmee. Every time I'm wrong… well, I don't know. I don't hug Renesmee. Sound good?"

My lips twitched. "You're on," I agreed.

Jacob triumphantly concentrated on the woman who was almost at us. As if he could read her expression, ha! He reminded me of myself when I was trying to understand Bella's beautiful, strange, and amazing mind.

"I think she's thinking about shoes," he finally stated in a bland conclusion.

Chuckling, I focused my attention on her. _I should go over to John's house later. He bought me that really pretty necklace! But doesn't he like Christy? _

I quickly pulled back. "Nope, she's thinking about a necklace," I smirked.

Jacob grunted and looked at the next person walking toward us. Unable to help myself, I tuned into his thoughts. _He sure does looked pissed off. But about what? How specific do I have to be? Damn that mind reader! I should've known better, but I promised Bella I'd keep him occupied until – shit! What if he's listening? Hum da dum da doo da… Okay, I think he's just got dumped. That seems legit, right?_

"He's thinking about a breakup he had with his girlfriend," Jacob said out loud.

Reluctantly, because I would play fair and didn't want to let Jacob hug Renesmee for free, I turned my attention to the man. _Work. Always work. I don't have any time with the family anymore! I need to ask for a raise…_

"No, he's thinking about his job."

"Here we are!" Jacob nearly interrupted me as we walked into the car dealership.

While Jacob – a fairly great mechanic – inspected the spare car pieces, I puzzled over his earlier thoughts. Now that I thought about it, a good portion of my family had been acting strangely in the last month. Well, strange for a family of vampires, werewolves, and hybrids, that is. They'd all been secretive in their own ways; Carlisle in his sly ways, Rosalie in her over self-obsessing ways, and Bella in her defensive damn defensive strategies. What were they trying to hide from me?

My brain spent a while trying to unscramble this until Jacob walked up to me. "Edward, its 6:00, time for dinner, and I've got the supplies." He held up the purchased pieces with a grin. "Time flies, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed nonchalantly. Hm. I'd have to dazzle the truth out of Bella later. She could never resist me and my crooked smile. I almost laughed imagining the vacant look that came to her face. Thankfully, she still didn't understand how she could dazzle me, so she didn't have that weapon like I did.

It took half an hour to walk home (ugh…). By the time we got there, I couldn't hear anything from inside the house apart from the faint heartbeat, blood flow, and breathing of my daughter. Was she home alone? She better not be! Otherwise I'd have a bone to pick with somebody…

I opened the front door and found the house was bright and flashy. It was decorated in a way that could only be described as Alice. I stopped breathing. What was this all about?

I walked down the hall. Jacob had a wide smile on his face and was concentrating very deeply on the streamers, as if trying not to think about something. I hated when they did this.

But as I turned into the kitchen, it all made sense. Hanging from the ceiling was a large banner that read: **HAPPY 113****TH**** BIRTHDAY EDWARD!**

And now everything made sense.

On simultaneous command, my family appeared. Esme was first, giving me a strong maternal hug. "Happy Birthday!" she gasped and pulled back to look at me proudly. She looked like she would be crying. "I can't believe you're _another _year older!"

I shook my head, grinning. When had I turned 113? The last birthday I'd celebrated was my 21st. Why? I don't really know or care to remember. I guess it just stopped mattering when I realized I would have forever to grow older.

Emmett gave me a brotherly pat on the back. Alice a big hug. Jasper nodded in a cool, unemotional way. One inspection of his thoughts and I knew he was trying not to let the emotions explode inside him. I felt sorry for him.

I picked up Renesmee and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave me a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" she giggled irresistibly. I saw Jacob eyeing me jealously.

"Thank you, Nessie." I smiled. Then I looked at Carlisle. "I thought I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday?"

Carlisle was grinning secretively. "Bella recalls telling you the same thing. But – and I agree – your birth is definitely something to celebrate, my son."

"Speaking of her, where is Bella?" I asked.

Rosalie spoke to me for the first time, giving a rare Rosalie smile. "She's getting your present ready for you. Until then, we have some gifts for you." She motioned to the kitchen table, which I suddenly realized had packages on it.

"Oh, you didn't," I said.

"Yes, we did," Emmett smirked ear-to-ear. "And you are going to open _every single one. _Otherwise, you'll never get your gift from Bella. And believe me, you'll want it." He gave me a wink which made my stomach clench in anticipation and embarrassment at the same time. I noticed Jasper shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Esme asked. "Go on! Open them!"

I grabbed the first present I saw. It was a large box. Careful not to tear the box to shreds, I ripped off the paper and then opened it. Inside was a large blood-bag full of blood. Where it should have said '_O Negative'_ or '_AB Positive'_ it said '_Mountain Lion'_.

"Thank you, Jasper," I glanced up at him and he nodded in acknowledgment.

I opened the following ones. A new notebook from Alice. One of those cheesy 'Daddy' mugs from Renesmee (which, despite cheesiness, was really sweet). Just a card from Jacob and the same from Rosalie. A nice little not from Esme and Carlisle.

But the strangest of all was from Emmett. It was a small slip of paper. It read:

_Francine Bistro  
Swan Reservation  
Pick-Up Line Ready_

_~Best Bro, Emmett. ;)_

"Emmett, what is this?" I asked and flipped the card in my hand.

Emmett clicked his tongue. "That, my brother, is your ticket to a _very _Happy Birthday. Don't lose it, or you'll sooooo regret it."

"Okay," I shrugged. I looked around, longing to see just one face. "And where is Bella?"

"Oh!" Rosalie stepped forward. "Here," she handed me a wrapped present the size of a ring box. I opened it and found a small note inside.

_Edward Masen,_

_Pick me up at the restaurant, if you know what I mean. _

_~Bella Swan._

I stared at the card for a moment. Edward Masen? Bella Swan?

And then I realized what it meant and I smiled. A bit of Roleplaying never hurt anybody, did it? In fact, it was very healthy for a relationship. I laughed a velvety laugh under my breath and completely forgot I was surrounded by my family until Renesmee spoke. "Daddy, what is it?"

I glanced down at her. "Nothing, Nessie. Just a note from your mother. I'm having a nice dinner out with her." All the vampires in the room hissed in amusement under their breath. I cast a quick glare at them. "But I'll see you tomorrow morning before school, okay, Ness?"

Renesmee nodded. I gave her a last kiss on the forehead. Rosalie coughed. "And, Edward," she smirked, "your Volvo is fixed. Well, it was never broken. We just needed you gone."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Thanks a lot. Now, I expect each and every one of you to watch Renesmee carefully while Bella and I are gone. So don't do anything stupid like letting her get seen, okay? And just in case, Esme has full control over her."

Rosalie and Jacob went to complain at once but I stopped them. "Come on, haven't you two hogged her enough? Besides, Nessie likes spending time with Grandma Esme, right?"

Renesmee smiled widely and exaggerated her nod.

"Okay, so thank you for all your gifts. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said goodbye very quickly as it was already 8:00 and I desperately wanted to get on with my evening with Bella. We hadn't tried Roleplaying before, it sounded like fun.

After quickly changing into a suit, I got into my Volvo and took off driving. Since I didn't have to pay much attention to where I was going (I hadn't had an accident in over a hundred years) I took the time to inspect the notes carefully. Bella's note told me to pick her up at the restaurant. On Emmett's note I recognized the name of a place Jacob had pointed out to me on our walk. _Francine Bistro._ Well, where better was there to start?

After a few minutes, I pulled into a parking space and got inside. It was a fancy, romantic diner. I gulped in anticipation.

A waiter looked at me. "Do you have a reservation, Sir?" he asked.

I thought about Emmett's note. "Yes, Swan Reservation, I believe."

The man checked a list. "Ah, yes. Follow me." He led me to the far back of the restaurant where only a few people were. From the entrance of the room, he pointed at the far back corner. "Where that lovely lady is waiting. Would you like a menu?"

"No thanks. I don't think we'll be here long," I told him. He looked about to complain, so I pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to him.

He stared at the money. "I won't bother you," he promised and walked away hastily. As if I was going to take the money back, ha!

I took a few steps toward Bella who had her back to me. Then I paused and remembered Emmett's note. A pick-up line. I needed a pick-up line. Well, that wasn't too hard.

Taking a deep breath, I puffed out my chest and strutted toward Bella. This was going to be a lot smoother than the real first time we met, though her scent was still driving me crazy. She smelled delicious like a vampire; not in the edible way, but in an attractive way I daresay I'd only ever noticed with her.

I walked around the side of the table and stopped suddenly, turning to look at Bella. She cocked her brow at me as if I were a random stranger. Damn, she was good at this!

"Hello," I said in the most velvety, irresistible voice I could manage. "I must ask, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

Bella easily hid her grin, but I knew her too well for it to be completely hidden from me. "It didn't hurt, considering I was caught by a prince," she purred seductively.

I pulled out a chair and sat down and held out my hand. "I'm Edward, Edward Masen." I pulled my crooked smile.

"Bella Swan," she shook my hand with a slight grin. "Are you busy later tonight, Edward?"

"Not if I could be spending it with you."

Bella's butterscotch eyes twinkled and appeared to darken as I stared into them. "Excellent." She reached into a small purse she had brought and pulled out a hotel card. She slipped it to me slyly. "I'll be in the room. Meet me there in five minutes."

Without another word, she stood up and began to walk away. Only then did I notice what she was wearing. A large, bulky coat. I couldn't see anything underneath it… that could only mean something good.

When she was out of sight, I stood up and left a tip for the waiter – ten dollars. Or to whoever needed it. I grabbed the hotel card and started outside with a slow human walk.

Five minutes later, I was at her door just as I'd promised. I slid the card in and walked inside freely to find the Bella standing beside the bed, waiting for me. The coat was gone, revealing what she was really wearing. A low V-neck navy blue dress that stuck tightly to her frame and only went down to her upper thighs. I gulped and felt my member harden just looking at her.

"Not a minute too late," she said cunningly and walked up to me. Bravely, she wrapped her hands around my head and stood on her tip-toes to kiss me.

I responded immediately. My hands held firmly to the bend of her waist. Her hands tangled my hair. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of her mouth gaping against mine, her tongue teasing my lips in a way so simple yet tactical I growled in pleasure.

My hands had wandered up her body now. Through the fabric of the dress I could feel her breasts waiting to be unleashed. I didn't wait to ask her permission, but forcefully shifted to unbutton the clothing. She had too much on for my liking. The dress fell off her body.

I didn't notice that Bella had taken my shirt off, leaving me bare-chested. Her nails dug into my skull, filling me with the pleasing pressure of her strength. My hands worked their way up to her breasts which were now only covered by a thin, lacy bra. My thumbs traced the nipples under the fabric, causing Bella to moan into my mouth.

I picked up Bella by her waist so she could wrap her legs around my hips. I then effortlessly carried her over to the bed where we both collapsed onto it – I over her.

Now the real fun could begin. I smirked as I unclasped her bra and chucked it across the room. Without waiting for her to respond to this act, I captured her nipple once again and took it in mouth. My tongue traced the hardened knob and the silky skin around it. I nibbled ever so slightly on the end, causing Bella to moan and arch her back up toward me.

I kissed the breast and repeated the ordeal on the other one before my lips slowly roamed back up her clavicle, neck, chin, and finally lips. I rolled over onto my side, taking Bella with me. Neither our lips nor tongues ever left contact as my right hand slowly wandered down her body until it reached its destination. Teasingly, I stroked my fingers along the underwear covering her core. I was pleased to find the fabric soaking wet.

But before I could slip my fingers under and tear the clothing away, Bella shoved me over so she was on top of me. "Not so fast, Birthday Boy," she hissed/giggled as she nimbly undid my pants. "My turn."

Without my pants, my erection was prominent beneath my boxers. This seemed to please Bella, as she licked her lips hungrily and glanced mischievously up at me with dark eyes. All too slowly, she slid her hand underneath and stroked my enlarged member. I clenched my teeth to bite back a groan.

Bella didn't hesitate to strip my boxers off too, leaving me stark naked. Now she ran both of her warm hands up and down my member. Shivers ran up my spine. I knew what she was going to do next.

Just as I thought it, Bella carefully bent over to kiss the tip of my erection. Then she put her mouth around it and began licking as far as her tongue could reach and back down again to circle the hot tip. Her hands worked where her mouth couldn't reach. Fire seared up my spine and I knew what was going to happen just a second before it did.

With a final moan, I released a load of fresh hot cum into Bella's mouth. She continued to suck gently on my tip while greedily sealing her lips so not a single drop could escape. When I'd finished, she pulled away and gulped it down.

Though it was unnecessary, this was one of the times I liked to act human for the sake of savoring the moment. I leaned back on the bed and panted, glancing down at Bella. She crawled up beside me again. Deciding I'd waited long enough, I cupped her face in my hands and began kissing her again.

I didn't waste time in following the curves and flow of her body. My hand found exactly where it wanted to be right now. I pushed underneath her underwear and rolled my finger around in her wet folds. She was struggling not moan loudly as I'm sure the neighbors either upstairs or downstairs wouldn't want to know what was going on.

By the way she grinded her hips against mine and restlessly flexed her legs around my finger, I could tell she was close. It wasn't fair to torture her any longer. Fulfilling her wishes, I took off her underwear so my hot tip accompanied my finger at her entrance.

"Edward," she moaned in ecstasy, "now…"

I rolled on top of her, as eager to enter as she was. Desire to feel her around me caused me to skip any more playful mocking I had in mind. I slowly slid my member into her folds; knowing that it could hurt even for a vampire. We were, in fact, still dealing with the most sensitive parts of the body.

But Bella was far from a virgin now. That added to vampire strength meant nearly no pain for her. She simply whimpered in relief as I pushed in as far as I could go and slowly back out. Her walls were not horribly tight, but plenty enough to cause the necessary pressure.

Again I slid in an out, making the movements faster and faster until I was thrusting with all my force and growling her name under my breath in what could've easily been mistaken for cold fury. The familiar sensation that I was going to cum overtook me. "Bella, I'm gonna cum," I snarled.

"Now!" Bella hissed. With a final thrust, I pushed as far into Bella as I could and released spurts of seamen deep into Bella. Bella let out a muffled shriek as she climaxed. After about thirty seconds, I had finally finished. I pulled out of Bella and lay down beside her, panting in the heat of the moment. I didn't notice the feathers or the torn up mattress or the destroyed headboard, which was probably a good thing.

Turning to look at Bella (whose hair was laced in feathers) I smiled. "Best – Birthday – Ever."

She gently kissed my cheek. "Don't go getting tired," she said in a crafty voice, "we still have all night."

**So please review and tell me how it was! Any advice is appreciated.**

**AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!**


End file.
